Self Jibbering, and Other Crimes Against Jesus
by WorthlessFandomFeelings
Summary: After an embarrassing incident between the two sisters, an enamoured Elsa convinces Anna that she needs to be "taken care of" by her sister to live free from sin. Somehow. M for smut, incest, kink and coercive noncon


**Self Jibbering**

**And Other Crimes Against Jesus**

**Original Prompts: **

**Elsa catches Anna masturbating  
>She's very aroused<br>Guilts Anna into believing that what she's doing is wrong.  
>But Elsa, ever the loving and dutiful older sister, will do it for her, because then it's not technically a sin<br>Elsa basically rapes Anna on a regular basis from here on out under this pretext  
>Anna naively believes that Elsa is a such a wonderful and caring sister just trying to keep her from sinning<strong>

**Elsa leaves her sister's room, hand coated with Anna's juices and held out far away from her body, as if she's trying to make sure her clothes aren't soiled before she can get to a washroom  
>As soon as she's out of sight she feverishly licks her fingers clean<strong>

* * *

><p>The knock on the door, much as she had predicted it, still wound up decimating Elsa's ability to form any coherent thought. Of all the conversations in all the world, why was the universe making her suffer through this one?<p>

"Yes?" she called out, hoping the strangled squeak of her voice didn't translate through doorways easily.

"Elsa? It's me," came the muffled reply. "Can I please come in? I just want to talk about what happened."

"Do we have to talk about this now, Anna? I have mountains of paperwork I'm in the middle of deferring to less fortunate people." In fairness, it was still a pretty big job.

"I-I'd like to talk about it now. Please?"

This was the opposite of what Elsa wanted. She had already seen quite enough of Anna for one day without the added torture of seeing her again. Of course, Anna's persistence when faced with the repugnant notion that Elsa might ever want to have time to herself was legendary. Some things were beyond hope.

"Very well," she said with a sigh, "come in Anna."

The door swished softly open, and Anna took care to turn the handle fully before closing it again. She straightened up and took a moment before turning around, and when she did Elsa wished she'd taken longer. The sight of her poorly assembled hair and full bodied flush was throwing Elsa back into the mess she'd been when she had run to her office in the first place.

Anna took a breath and began speaking. "Alright, look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what you saw earlier. That, uuh, was definitely _not_ how I wanted our day together to go."

Elsa didn't trust herself to respond, certain that Anna could see the heat spreading across her face and down her neck. Assembling a sentence here was to be done with great care, largely so that it wouldn't come out as 'I want to lick the sweat off your face'.

Finally, she managed to ask, "h-how long?"

Anna's eyes narrowed in confusion. "'How long' what?"

Elsa swallowed before clarifying. "How long has this been going on for?"

Great. That was much better. Smooth as ever.

But where Elsa had expected her sister to be balk at the probing question and retort with offense, Anna's eyes instead widened and she began to stammer out a response. "I-I, well, I hadn't really known about it until just a few weeks ago when I was with Kristoff. He'd been kissing me, a-and he wanted to... to go, um... further-I didn't, though! I didn't, because I remember! I remember what you and dad said about rushing things a-and about waiting until marriage. So I didn't, I was good!"

Only Elsa heard the arm rests of her chair creaking under her hands. Between that and her teeth, she wasn't sure which the tension in her body would shatter first.

Anna, however, was not done. "Only I couldn't stop feeling like I wanted to. It was like this burning that wouldn't leave me alone, and I tried to ignore it, r-really I did I promise. But it got really bad one night and I couldn't stop ignoring it and I did...well, what you walked in on me doing."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing, but managed to drag her mind back on track. "So, only a few weeks then?" She kept her voice deadpan, equal parts proud and disgusted at how well she hid her eagerness to scamper off and mimic Anna's embarrassingly-interrupted bout of self exploration.

Anna looked like she was about to burst into tears when she whimpered, "look, I'm just...I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry, please don't be so mad at me..."

Mad at her? Elsa's mind was having trouble juggling both confusion and arousal. "Anna," she said, keeping her voice even as possible, "I'm not angry with you."

"Y-You're not...? I'm sorry, I just, I can never tell with you, y'know? What I did was...and then you get like this sometimes, and I just..."

That was when it finally clicked for Elsa. Round, frightened eyes, confessing like a scolded child; Anna thought she had been caught doing something wrong. And with the way Elsa realized she'd been presenting herself, emotionless voice, cold gaze, rigid posture, clenched jaw, even her line of questioning, what else could the poor girl have figured? Elsa took a breath to force out a fake laugh and assure Anna all was well. It was the least she could do after her own filthy perversions had yet again made things awful between the two of them.

And yet, Anna's wide eyes, staring at what she must have assumed was ever the same cold, conservative, ever-disappointed queen, made her pause.

She _did_ like that stare.

Often as it happens, it still can never quite be stated enough that ideas are truly great and terrible things. Some are bountiful and grand, while others are destructive and cruel. Some are the fireball surging down a rocket's engine, while others are the fireball surging down a sewage main.

It was then, in that precise moment, that Elsa was overcome with an idea that redefined flaming shit for generations to come.

"I'm not angry, Anna," she said, and this time the chill in her words was intended, "merely...disappointed."

Anna's head hung low, bobbing in a slight nod of acceptance and shame.

"You've told me you knew to save yourself for marriage, which is very good of you," Elsa continued, "very devout."

Anna risked a glance up, a slight, hopeful smile gracing her lips at the praise. "Yeah. I remember dad telling us about only kissing until marriage. That it was what was right, and everything else was..."

"A sin," Elsa finished, and Anna's face fell once again.

"B-But didn't I avoid the sin? I didn't do anything with Kristoff."

"You avoided one sin, but Anna...I worry your mortal soul may still be in peril." What was she doing? Was this all some fever dream that Elsa was about to wake up from? This couldn't _really_ be happening, could it?

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, strangled voice betraying her worry. Like all respectable women, the sisters had been raised with the kind of fear of the beyond only a true evangelical Christian upbringing could instill.

Elsa's heart lurched. She knew Anna well enough to detect genuine fear in her. She had already taken this way too far.

"Anna, have you read nothing of the scriptures?" What was happening? "Have you never once heard reference to Onan?" Why was her mouth saying this? "Don't tell me you were asleep for all of our readings?" This had to stop.

If Elsa had been feeling guilty before, it was nothing to the look of sheer panic across Anna's face.

"I...I might have been? What's an Onan?" Anna practically whispered it.

Elsa folded her arms, giving Anna her best scolding stare. "The Sin of Onan is what one commits when they lay with themselves. It is hardly an obscure concept. Really, Anna."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay!" Anna sobbed. "Elsa please just tell me how to fix this! I've never sinned before, I want to be good!"

Elsa had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at that. Instead, she stood up from her chair and moved around the desk. Walking up to a trembling Anna, she gathered the girl in her arms.

"Hey now," she soothed, "hey, it's alright, you'll be fine. God has forgiven worse sins." He probably wouldn't forgive what having Anna between her arms was doing between her legs, but just the same.

"H-Has he?" Anna choked, looking up at Elsa with those wet, doleful eyes.

"Of course he has, Anna," Elsa chuckled, letting warmth flow into her voice, "the Lord is ever loving, and through prayer all transgression may be forgiven." It occurred to Elsa then how easy Father Gotfred's job was. She could make this stuff up all day.

"So I'm okay then? As long as I stop?" This was it. Elsa could say yes and let the whole thing be forgotten. She could walk away then and there and go back to being Anna's secluded, distant sister.

"Not quite," Elsa said with feigned reluctance, releasing Anna to grasp her shoulders and look into her eyes. "The sins of your body are one thing. The sins of your mind, I fear, are another entirely."

"My mind? I don't understand, why can't I just stop...doing it," Anna winced at her poor vocabulary, "and that's that?"

Elsa's hands dropped to clutch at her waist as she let out a dramatic, sad sigh. "Because you will continue feeling these perverse desires, Anna. You should know as well as I that to enter God's kingdom He requires we be as pure in body as we are in mind."

Anna took the bait without hesitation. "But then what do I do Elsa? The thoughts only go away when I...when I sin, but having them is a sin too!" The girl began to sniffle again at the sheer hopelessness before her. "And I can't get Kristoff to do it unless I'm married to him but, oh, Elsa I don't want to be married to Kristoff right now! Maybe not even ever. Please don't say I'll have to be married!"

"No, no," Elsa cooed, indulging herself and reaching over to brush a stray tear from Anna's face. It was her fault it was there, after all, the least she could do would be to clean it up. "No, no Anna, never. Besides which, you know you could never have really married Kristoff."

"I couldn't have?"

"No Anna. Fun as commoners can be, you are a princess. I would strike all thoughts of marriage with him from your mind, if you haven't already."

Anna let out a slow breath, eyes flicking to the ground in contemplation. Elsa held her own breath, not trusting herself to not awkwardly apologize and run away into her room. She was in too deep now.

But then Anna looked back up and gave a curt nod of acceptance and Elsa had to swallow her sigh of relief.

"So... what do I do then Elsa? There's got to be something I can do," Anna pleaded.

"What you say is true," Elsa began, putting on a sad air, "you are forbidden from doing these things with yourself, and from doing them romantically with another outside of marriage. Fortunately for you, that leaves a non-romantic partner as an option."

"What?" Anna blurted in surprise, "that works?! God has no problem with us using a loophole?"

Elsa merely shrugged. "The scripture is absolute Anna." That Anna had never read a single religious text in her life was something Elsa supposed she could thank God for.

...Perhaps not.

"So, so we find someone I'm don't have feelings for? Well, that's loads of people!" For the first time since that morning, Anna beamed, and it came so close to crumbling Elsa's resolve that it made her dizzy. Would this be the last time she would get to see Anna happy after what she was about to do? Was she really this desperate?

Yes, she realized, looking at the brightness of Anna's face and seeing smooth skin and a delicate jawline and that thin neck her eyes so often traced down and down into the dark places she crawled through in her mind when doors were locked and the rest of the world was at peace.

Yes she was.

"Hardly," Elsa snorted at Anna's assertion, "even if you _could_ be trusted to keep yourself professional with a stranger-and I'm afraid to say Anna, I personally doubt you could-it would be nothing short of the greatest scandal our family's good name would ever have associated with it. This person has to be someone who won't stand out if they're seen in the castle, someone you could...could never develop feelings for." The sheer, pained honesty she accidentally poured into the last few words made Elsa to pause to collect herself.

Elsa had to force herself to say her next line without taking the time to think and shatter the resolve she had built up while Anna's brows had come together in contemplation, because the jig would be up soon, whether she took her chance or not.

For a moment, Elsa almost asked permission. Just a moment where her character nearly slipped and showed just how scared and pathetic she really was.

"Which is why I will be taking on the duty myself."

Anna's jaw dropped. Silence rang loud between the two of them, Anna fighting for words and Elsa fighting for bravery in their moment of truth. She could not start trembling now. She had to appear in control.

Authoritative. Calm. Commanding.

"Wh...Elsa _what_?!" Anna finally shrieked, all but flinching back, shoulders raised in apprehension.

Oh God this was such a bad idea, of course it wouldn't work what had she been thinking?

"Was some part of what I said unclear to you, Anna?" Elsa asked, quirking a brow.

"_Elsa_!" Anna hissed through a mask of panic, "you're my sister, you can't...you can't just...!"

"Exactly, I'm your sister. Who else but me could remain discreet and ensure no...lingering feelings might develop?"

She had really gone all in on this.

"No, Elsa, I'm not going to let you... I mean, we-we're not going to... Elsa no."

"Oh relax Anna," Elsa chastised, the irony not lost on her, "this is hardly going to be whatever lascivious exercise you've obviously cooked up in your mind. I will simply take care of your perversions whensoever they arise, and we'll be done with it."

"Are you _listening_ to yourself?!" Anna practically shouted, her incredulity finally getting the better of her volume, "why would you _ever_ suggest that?!"

"Because I'm your sister, and I care about you. When it comes time for your judgment, do you truly want to be turned down at the pearly gates? The burn of Peter's stare will be nothing compared to the fire that awaits below, I assure you that. And what of me, Anna?" Elsa stuck her hands on her hips, "am I to watch sadly from above as my own flesh and blood is condemned?"

With a sigh, Elsa moved in to draw a shocked Anna into another hug. "Please understand I do this out of love. There is no Heaven for me without you in it." That even one night with Anna was worth an eternity in a lake of fire was something Elsa left out. She was already on the road to hell, might as well enjoy every stop along the way.

Anna was trembling in her arms, she realized. Trembling and making a damp patch against the shoulder of her dress.

"I'm sorry," Anna whispered. "I'm sorry I'm so weak."

"Nonsense," Elsa said, running a calming hand through Anna's silken hair. "We all have our little imperfections Anna. There is only one who was truly without flaw, and while it's good to strive to be as he was, we are still only human."

"You're so good," Anna was finally sobbing now, muffling her cries of pain against Elsa's collarbone, "you're so thoughtful and devout Elsa, I just wish I could be more like you!"

Perish the thought.

"Come now, none of that. You are a delightful young woman, there's no shame in accepting a helping hand here and there."

The pun was a sin all its own, but Anna remained ignorant of it, simply wrapping her arms around Elsa and holding her tight as she vented her mortification. It took a while, giving Elsa plenty of time to begin hating her own flaws anew.

But the wetness trickling down to her knee was too demanding, the stampede in her chest too insistent, the flush in her cheeks to needy, to ever make things right.

Anna was still shaking when she finally settled down and lifted her head away from her sister. For a moment she tried looking Elsa in the eyes, but her embarrassment overcame her and she averted her gaze to stare at the ground.

"Do...Does it have to be this way?" she asked in a low, tired voice.

"There is no other choice, I'm afraid," came the reply, and Anna accepted it with a slow, small nod. "I will see you in your chambers tonight."

"How often will we have to...y'know...?"

"We'll see. It would be best to preemptively nip any vile thoughts in the bud, take care of them before they even make an appearance in your mind rather than wait until you feel them." Christ she was already getting greedy. "We'll work out an effective schedule, I'm sure."

And Anna accepted that with a small nod too. "I...okay. I guess...I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes. Don't fret over it too much; it will be over before you know it."

Taking that for the dismissal it was, Anna turned and made her way to the door, head down and shoulders hunched.

"Elsa?" she asked, hand paused on the handle.

"Yes, Anna?"

Anna took a breath to speak, but seemed to change her mind at the last moment.

Instead she settled on, "thank you," and gave Elsa some privacy within which to be a monster all by herself.

* * *

><p>Dinner went alright, at least by Elsa's standards. Neither of them spoke, and Anna avoided looking at Elsa entirely which gave Elsa free reign to drool over her little sister like the she'd won Encore on the chromosomal jackpot. The food probably tasted great as well.<p>

It had been a challenge waiting until dark, especially after realizing her new-found lack of even the slightest self control. Still, Elsa had reined her abhorrent lust in for years already, what was a few more hours. During that time she took to pacing her study, flicking between excitement and self loathing as time wore on.

For the thousandth time she had wondered what in God's name it was she thought she was doing. And how on Earth was Anna stupid enough to go along with it? Elsa had always known Anna had a faintly pious side to her, but it hadn't occurred to her how much sway it would have. The girl was literally letting her older sister...well, Elsa's mind had cut itself off at the thought. It wouldn't have been a good look to show up at Anna's door in too much of a frenzy.

She took a quick check in a mirror before heading off to her sister's door. She wanted to look nice for Anna, for whatever reason that was. She may have been a monster, but at least she was a beautiful monster. Elsa finally found herself in front of Anna's door. She knocked the second she arrived, having promised herself repeatedly she wouldn't linger there of all places.

"You can come in," Anna called, after a hesitant silence. Elsa turned the handle, letting herself in to the warmth of Anna's room.

"M-Make sure you lock the door," Anna said from where she sat on her bed, legs folded and anxious arms hugging a pillow. Elsa complied, ensuring the bolt was in place before turning back around to face her little sister, grave mask back on her face.

Elsa got right down to business, figuring Anna would mistake her eagerness for a desire to get the whole thing over with. "Are you ready for us to begin, Anna?" she asked, affixing a pointed stare at the girl.

Anna swallowed, taking a moment to answer. "No," she finally said. "No I'm not ready Elsa. I'm scared and confused and I don't want to do this."

It stung. A lot. Elsa nearly lost her resolve on the spot at Anna's miserable antics, but her better half lost the internal struggle, as always. "What other choice is there Anna? The well-being of your soul has been backed into a corner, I'm afraid," she pointed out.

"C-Couldn't I just try and stop thinking bad thoughts? That could work, right? Can't we try that instead?" Anna implored, but her plight was doomed from the moment she leveled those wide, incredible eyes at Elsa.

"It is not me you need to convince Anna. The Lord sees all and knows all, and if you think you can simply shut out temptation...well, you're only fooling yourself."

At that, Anna sagged, and Elsa knew she'd won. "Didn't I tell you not to fret?" she asked, her tone lightening as she made her way over to Anna to place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you. We'll fix this together, you won't have to live in corruption any longer. This is a happy day, Anna. Today is the day we begin to make things right."

Anna closed her eyes, giving the pillow a final squeeze before saying, "okay."

Dad was probably rolling in his grave.

"That's better. Now, in terms of how we'll have to go about this..." Elsa trailed off, unsure of where to take the sentence. She'd likely have to make do with reaching under Anna's skirts. It probably would be too much to ask to see her little sister n-

Anna stood up from the bed, turning her back to Elsa. "Alright," the redhead huffed, "let's do this I suppose."

Elsa stood frozen in shock. Was Anna...?

"Are you gonna get going on my laces or what?" came the girl's shaky voice, "it's easier when someone else does it, might as well."

"Right, yes, sorry," it was Elsa's turn to swallow nervously. She was going to see Anna naked. Her hands were going to undo those laces and slide Anna's clothes off of her smooth, freckled shoulders and down around her naked legs and she would see the naked skin on Anna's naked breasts and Anna would be _naked_.

Elsa thumbed one of the laces awkwardly, taking a moment to steady her hands when it slipped from her fingers. The rest of the work went smoothly, though her trembling began to return tenfold as she slowly reached the bottom of the dress. With a shrug, Anna let it drop to her feet.

Right, undergarments. Elsa watched as Anna brought unsteady hands to the hem of her chemise. Sucking in a breath, Anna dragged it over her body and dropped it to the ground. Her bloomers joined it shortly afterward, leaving Elsa with a full, unimpeded few of Anna's pert, firm rear. It was going to be a real challenge not filling her hands with it.

Anna turned around, hand on their respective shoulders to cover her breasts with her elbows, not that Elsa would risk raking her eyes any further down than her neck. At least while Anna was looking.

"S-So d...d'you just wanna, uh...?"

Elsa snapped back to attention. "Right, yes, ah..." She pondered the dynamics of what she intended to do for a moment before coming to a conclusion. Brushing past Anna, a knuckle "accidentally" tapping a smooth thigh, Elsa clambered onto the bed. Sitting back against the pillows and tucking her legs up until she was seated on her knees, Elsa motioned for Anna to join her.

"Just sit back on me," she explained with a smile, and then at Anna's hesitance, "it's alright Anna, you're fine."

A lone tear rolled down Anna's cheek. "N-No I'm not!" she whimpered, "I'm s-sick and broken!"

"We'll make it better Anna, don't worry now, chin up now, that's it," she said in her most soothing voice, patting the bed between her legs. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Anna's misery was triggering an overwhelming sense of protectiveness, even in spite of the fact that Anna's tear were entirely on her conscience.

"This won't work if you're all worked up, why don't you take a moment just lying against me to settle your nerves?" she suggested.

"Okay," Anna whispered back. Slowly, she let her arms fall to help her onto the bed, uncovering two small, perfectly round breasts. The sight of them made Elsa subconsciously wet her lips with her tongue. Those freckles really went all the way down. Anna quickly scuffled across the sheets towards Elsa and turned around. The raw anticipation Elsa felt when Anna leaned her smooth back towards her was palpable. She reached out to snake two arms around Anna's midsection and drawn her in.

"There we go," Elsa said as Anna settled down in her arms, still trembling, "I've got you, just close your eyes for a bit and relax."

Anna did so without comment. Elsa was in Heaven, the feeling of her sister's warm, unclothed body quivering in her arms was quickly banishing any regrets she'd harbored earlier. It was going to be agony to wait for Anna to calm down enough for her to begin letting her hands explore, but she could still find contentment in the embrace in the meantime.

As Anna's breathing and shaking began to slow down, Elsa started rubbing slow, small circles on her belly. When she felt enough time had past she eventually asked, "you think you're about ready now?"

"I...yeah, I think so."

"Alright, just close your eyes and think of...what you usually think of, I suppose."

"But...didn't you say that I was supposed to...?" Damn, of all the times for Anna to use her head for once.

"Well, sometimes we make sacrifices for the greater good," was Elsa's lame excuse. It was lucky for her that Anna seemed to accept it, Elsa was seriously doubting her ability to think with Anna's bare flesh beneath her hands.

"Just go ahead whenever," Anna said after a nod.

Elsa spent a few more seconds just rubbing Anna's belly, enjoying the sweet anticipation. Anna was still in her arms, only ever so slightly tensed. Slowly, Elsa's hand descended down Anna's flat stomach, trailing off to the side to run out along a silken thigh. Then back in again.

Anna's breath hitched. Elsa stopped her hand just beside the radiating heat from her sister's center, sliding it back out again. She kept the motion up for a little while, long enough to be able to feel Anna trying to contain her squirming. That was good. Anna was reacting to her. That, at least, helped assuage the lingering doubt in Elsa's mind that Anna may have been too much in a panic for her plan to go over well enough. With her newly inspired confidence, Elsa took her other hand, still wrapped possessively around Anna's torso, and brought it up to furtively cup a breast.

"Elsa, what are you...?" Uh oh. Elsa's mind raced to churn out fresh excuses.

"Just getting you ready, Anna," she explained hastily, "no sense trying to jump right into it, after all."

"F-Fair enough," Anna spluttered, still uneasy at the feeling of Elsa's hand kneading her sensitive chest.

"No more words now, Anna," Elsa soothed, her own voice a little unsteady from the rush of adrenaline Anna's soft, surrendered body was giving her, "just lay back and think good thoughts, that's a good girl."

_Good girl_? Why had she said that? Yet, Anna's breath seemed to catch again at the tail end of her sentence, and her back pushed more firmly against Elsa. Could it be...

"Just relax, let me take care of you," Elsa's tone was gentle, cooing. Anna's hips jumped slightly before she brought herself back under control with a blush. Elsa's hand once again traced in along Anna's thigh, and this time she let it slip further inwards, her finger roaming down and around her sister's fleshy mound. Just under Anna's entrance, Elsa encountered a small, but prominent bead of moisture, and she grinned against Anna's hair. Resisting the urge to plunge herself deep inside her little sister on the spot, Elsa continued her slow circle around Anna's labia, dipping her finger a little lower as she reached the top, applying just the slightest pressure near her sensitive bundle of nerves. Anna's thighs tensed in response, the redhead still keeping her body steady out of shame for the way it threatened to betray her.

Elsa slid her thumb and forefinger down Anna's swollen folds, then brought them together so that Anna's clit was squeezed by the soft embrace of her own labia. Elsa could feel the hard nub through Anna's flesh, and she rolled her two digits experimentally, purring in satisfaction when Anna lost control of her hips for a moment and she jerked into Elsa's hand. She took up an excruciatingly slow pace, working Anna up to a jittery state.

Elsa, for her part, was aflame. Anna boiled beneath her hands, hardly the pyre Elsa deserved but she'd take it nonetheless. How long had she dreamed of this moment? Watching Anna from behind hungry eyes, silently coveting her boundless energy and youthful body. Now, here Anna was, quaking at her touch. Elsa wanted more, craved to devour Anna, take her for her own and mark her as possessed in every way she could. The thought made her own hips betray her, but she fought it down with iron resolve. She would have to take what she could get and be subtle about it.

For now.

Nonetheless Elsa quickly lost patience with the slow approach, and released Anna's folds to explore further down. As she'd hoped, Anna had grown considerably more wet from her work.

Well, that and whatever it was Anna was thinking about, she supposed. It stung to think Anna was likely fantasizing about Kristoff, but Elsa could content herself with knowing that it wasn't the mountain man slowly coaxing a finger into Anna's wet, hot confines. The simple feeling of Anna greedily squeezing down on her quite nearly sent Elsa over the edge. Her sister's body was everything she could have ever dreamed of, tight and muscular and slick with the need she lathered generously over Elsa's probing digit. The sound it pulled from her lips, a small, barely constrained squeal of desire, immediately drove Elsa to pinch Anna's nipple just to hear it again.

Anna's back began arching when Elsa wiggled her finger slightly inside her. Strong walls prohibited most movement, but Elsa still found immeasurable titillation from defying what she could of the resistance. After some time, she pressed her finger to the side to make room for a second, relishing how Anna was beginning to stretch from the intrusion, and how it sent tremors through the younger girl's lower body that she fought to keep hidden.

"It's alright Anna," Elsa said, putting her other hand on Anna's hip, "move your hips, it will feel better that way." When Anna hesitated, Elsa simply pushed her hip down while thrusting up with her fingers. That got a response. Anna's hips bucked freely for a few moments, Elsa having almost completely driven her beyond self control. Her breath was coming in short bursts with each passing shock of pleasure.

Elsa curled her hand up, resting the heel of her palm against Anna's clit and keeping the pressure on as her fingers began sliding in and out of Anna. With her other hand, Elsa guided Anna's hips to move against her, over and over, until Anna was utterly incapable of stopping her hips from moving on their own.

The pace began picking up, the only sounds the crinkle of bed springs, the young princess's desperate panting and the wet noises Elsa made between her legs as she brought Anna towards her peak.

"Oh...oh _God!_" Anna whined as she drew near.

"That's right Anna," Elsa crooned, "you're doing really well, just a little more." She stopped her fingers thrusting, instead curling them in and pulsing them repeatedly against Anna's rough, sensitive flesh.

"El-Elsa, I..." Anna's back arched way out from her sister, too close to hide her desperation. With a few more thrusts she passed the point of no return.

"Nice and strong for me now." Whatever effect she'd expected the slight baby-talking to have on her little sister, it wasn't for her to spasm and violently clench down on Elsa's fingers. Anna let out a slow wail as her body succumbed and she began coating Elsa's hand in molten pleasure.

"There we go, what a good girl," Elsa murmured into Anna's ear, grabbing her hip again and forcing Anna as far down onto her fingers as she could. It took a long time before Anna finally came down, settling back into Elsa with a sigh and a shudder.

"See?" Elsa smiled, "all better. I bet that must have been tough sitting through the day after being interrupted this morning, huh?" Anna could only nod, her brain a tired haze. Elsa let her relax a little, especially since it meant catching more of that small stream of sweet honey in her cupped palm. Eventually she slid her hand free of Anna's warmth and lay the girl down on her back before carefully moving to the edge of the bed and getting to her feet. Nice as it would have been to stay with Anna longer, Elsa was now in her own frenzy, and the need for release was overpowering all else.

"I brought a cloth," Anna said finally, and it was the saddest voice Elsa had ever heard her use. "Like, for if you need to...your hand."

"I'll take care of it, don't worry. Get yourself cleaned up and catch some shuteye. You've had a big night, you could use it."

There was a pause.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, biting back tears, still not daring to roll over to look at her big sister.

"What is it Anna?"

"Thanks again, for doing this." Elsa opened her mouth to protest but Anna went on before she could start. "I know you think it's your duty and all that but...you're doing it for me, and that means a lot that you'd...you'd put yourself through this. You're strong, Elsa, no matter what you say. You're strong and...and I want to-no, I swear I'm going to try and be more like you from now on. I'm going to be strong, like you."

Elsa stood there, her mouth not yet closed, trying to find words she could say without saying to Anna just how sorry she truly was.

But those weren't the words Anna needed. Those were selfish words, coward's words, and Anna needed strength.

"I have no doubt you'll be the strongest of us all," Elsa promised.

"Good night Elsa."

"Good night Anna."

Elsa walked with her hand held away from her, praying that Anna wouldn't see the way her fingers curled up to contain her prize. The trip back to her room was a mercifully short one, with next to no chance of her ever crossing another living soul.

It was only when she was safe and secure behind locked doors that she flung herself onto her bed and practically gorged herself on the small puddle of Anna's warm juices. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets at the sinful treat, and she attacked her hand so fervently that soon her utter loss of control was smearing Anna's precious essence against her lips, on the tip of her nose, across flushed cheeks and curled eyebrows, coating her face in sticky wetness.

She pulled away to examine her fingers, both still coated in the thicker white strands of Anna's desire that she had stolen from the girl's depths. One, the ring finger, she stuck into her mouth. For all her plans with the other, she needed to at least taste this part of Anna too. Helpless to stop it, she let a perverse whimper sound in her throat. She almost didn't want to swallow the delectable cream on her tongue.

Her palm still damp with unconsumed juices, Elsa crawled on her elbows to her pillow, and taking care to keep her middle finger clear she wiped her palm dry on it, leaving a sizable damp patch that she happily buried her face in. All it took was one breath of Anna's pungent scent and Elsa's hand flew down to drag up the hem of her nightdress. Wasting no time, she quickly pumped her still-coated finger into her aching core. The mere thought of Anna's creamy nectar slipping inside of her was enough to make her legs spread wider while she cried out embarrassingly loudly, but she was past the point of caring.

She made short work of her arousal, pumping and stroking her previously neglected sex, her other hand cupping a breast. Elsa tossed and turned, lost in the unbearable heat coursing through her veins. And God but Anna was right there. There drenching her pillow, coating her face, sinking into her folds with wild abandon. As she neared her climax, Elsa muffled her needy whines by filling her mouth with the pillow's material, gleefully nuzzling her face into it as hard as she could and suckling greedily at the tangy flavor.

Anna assaulted her senses. Anna tingled against her skin, Anna drifted into her lungs, Anna sang against her tongue and slid down the back of her throat. Anna wrapped around her, and she wrapped around Anna, mixing with her, searing her into Elsa's memory until she broke apart with a poorly muffled scream and ground her release against the bedsheets.

She lay against her pillow for a while, just catching her breath and drinking in the events of the night while her twitching slowly faded.

There was a lot to ponder, and with the fog of arousal out of the way, Elsa was left with no buffer between her thoughts and the reality of who she was and what she'd done. Somehow, she'd left Anna an even greater broken mess than she herself was, and now there was no turning back. Anna was convinced that this, from now on, was her life. Convinced she was walking a precarious line between salvation and damnation for a 'sin' Elsa had just finished committing. She would need to have a long chat with her confidante after tonight.

Sleep was hard earned that night. She eventually drifted off with her still-sticky face nestled in her new favorite pillow. Minutes prior, she had made sure to switch to a different pillow, so that she wouldn't have to smell any of her own salty tears while Anna's scent lulled her off to a dreamless rest.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, you've sinned alright," Father Gotfred agreed, putting his feet up on the pulpit.<p>

"What am I supposed to do Gotfred? She's my _sister!_" Elsa whined from her spot draped across the altar. "I can't believe what I did to her!"

Hardly their first meeting, Elsa and Gotfred's more...casual acquaintance with one another was the continuation of a long tradition of friendships between royalty and clergymen. Empty churches playing host to all manner of conversation, the two of them had quickly found all the joy there was to be found in cheap wine, communion wafers and general disrespect for proper seating arrangements.

Needless to say, church and state were hardly separated in Arendelle.

"I'm gonna be honest Elsa, I'm still baffled at how you even managed this in the first place. I mean, what on Earth does _Onan_ have to do with masturbation?"

Elsa snorted. "Alright, well that I actually picked up from some British dignitary. Apparently they read into it way too much and figured disobeying Judah was less significant to the point than the part where he tried to grow a son like an apple tree."

"Well," Gotfred chided, "in fairness to you, I suppose Jerome once argued that Onan was slain because he, and I'm quoting here, "grudged his brother his seed," so maybe you're on to something with this incest stuff."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, I have no idea how Anna fell for that. I didn't have her down as the brightest of the bunch, she's only seventeen for Christ's sake, but this was just..." she trailed off. She had no idea what this was.

"But I mean, you're telling me that I could find a reason why God might ordain that Kjerrand would go to hell if he doesn't play my organ, as it were, and he may actually be dumb enough to believe me?"

Elsa raised her head from the altar. "Kjerrand? The choirboy? You could probably convince him that human flight is possible but only down staircases."

Gotfred took a long, contemplative sip of wine. After a while he smirked and turned to Elsa.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't," he said.

Elsa allowed herself a weak smile in return. "I can keep a secret if you can," she shot back.

They leaned back again, each enjoying their wine and casually munching wafers here and there.

"Religion as a tool to sleep with underage boys and girls," Gotfred eventually muttered in disbelief. "I sincerely hope this doesn't catch on."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Some notes addressing two common questions that I've seen echoed by the reviews:<strong>

**First, no, this will not be continued. If it is continued, it will be looong after my other fic is completed. I _may_, however, upload another slice of life oneshot.**

**Second, Anna's age was selected due to a number of factors, regarding ambiguity in _this fic's_ universe setting and timeframe, as well as for the joke at the end. EDIT: And_yes_, I know what Anna's age was during the brunt of canon; I intentionally deviated for this fic.**


End file.
